Summer vacantion
by Justme210
Summary: It was summer vacantion and Orihime was with Tatsuki in a dojo, where the most of the black haired girl's fights will take place. Orihime decided to learn karate to be able to protect herself and her friends. But it seems that she succed to stole the hearts of the two most wanted boys Kaien and Ichigo. But will she find her hapiness with these two ? We will see.
1. Chapter 1

Summer dream

Orihime finally had decided to spend her summer vacantion with Tatsuki. She will go with her friend at the tournament which she will attend. Orihime wasn't the kind of the person to agree with violence, but after the recent death of her brother she simply needed something to distract her attention. Tatsuki was excited and she talked constantly about her first event which will take part 's story was interrupted by the laughter of a few teenagers. The black haired girl prefered to sit and do nothing. That was so uncharacteristic to her. Orihime couldn't help to satisfy her curiosity. "Who are they ?"

"Only other fighters who have joined the competition. The one with read hair is called Renji and he joined our team recently. Is seems that he have a back belt and he wants to train himself to become a sensei. The giant is Sado. It's not much to say about him. He's usually quiet, but he's a good fighter. Ishida is the next one. He's a nerd, but he helps us with strategies for fighting. The orange haired boy is Ichigo. He's a temperamental type, but he has dedicated his life for fighting. There are others, but you will probably meet them at traninings. We're a pretty big team."

"I understand." But her gaze was fixed on Ichigo. Orihime knew that she had seen him somewhere but she wasn't sure where. But her gaze returned on Tatsuki when she began to speak.

"So are you going to learn karate this summer ?"

"I don't know. It's not really my type. But I will probably try. I should learn to protect myself. Shouldn't I ?"

"Orihime you don't need to do this if you don't want, you know that I can protect you."

"I know, but... I want to protect mysef, not only to be protected. It seems that bad things happen to the people who are trying to protect me."

"Orihime..." Tatsuki knew that Orihime was going through a difficult period and she hated that she blamed herself for the death of her brother. She wanted to do something to help her, but she felt just useless. Orihime recognized her friend's worried gaze so she tried to change her mode.

"Come on, Tatsuki. Maybe I will be so better that I will be able to protect you. You probably ned a vacantion already because I give you so many headaches, huh ?" Tatsuki smiled seeing that she was good.

"You will need a lot of practice to manage to protect yourself."

"Then it's good that I have the most talented bestfriend in the word, don't I ?" Tatsuki blushed.

"Just shut up. Let's go to arrange our things." Orihime nodded. Tatsuki went ahead until Orihime pulled her suitcase. It was harder that the last time. Tatsuki had warned her to not take too many things, but she couldn't help. When she tried to raised it she picked up to fast that she lost her balance and she land on someone. She quickly raised herself, but she could still heard laughters of some boys and the malicious comments of Renji.

"Good job, Ichigo. But the next time try to catch the girl before she will fall over you."

"Just shut the fuck up." said Ichigo while he was raising himself up from the floor. "Are you ok ?" He asked her a little worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry that I fall on you."

" Tsh... It's nothing. Next time you shouldn't bring so many things." Orihime blushed and Ichigo took her suitcaise. "Come on, I will help you."

"You shouldn't do that." Orihime tried to fight back, but the boy apparently pretended not to listen to her.

"Boys go forward, I will come right away."

"You don't need, you can stay as long as you want. It's understandable with such a..." But Ichigo didn't let Renji to finish his sentence and he punched him.

"Come on, you shouldn't listen to him." Sado checked Renji pulse while Ishida continued to read further. None of them seemed to be restless so Orihime assumed that something like that happens often. She ran in order to walk by his side and the two began to walk to her room. Orihime checked carefully the note and it seems to fit with the room number. She breathed a sigh of relief. The only thing she must to do now was to find Tatsuki.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure ? I haven't seen you here before."

"Yes. I can say I'm new here. I came here with a friend of mine but it seems that she have disappeared."

"Do you mean, Tatsuki ?"

"Yes, do you know where she is ?"

"Yes. She's with sensei. I saw here when we left the coach. Pherhaps he wanted to discuss something with her, before the contest. Don't worry. Tatsuki isn't the kind of person to get hurt so easily."

"Yes, you're right, thanks again."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, by the way."

"I'm Inoue Orihime."

"Inoue, you would better rush tu unpack or you will miss the training."

"Oh, yes I forgot."

"I left, good luck."

"Good luck to you too." Orihime rushed into her room and she started to unpack. She decorated her room with the few objects that she had brought with her, then she changed herself into a white kimono. She heard laughters from the door and she was happy to see that she was Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan, here you are. I was so worried."

"Sorry for this. Sensei had some work with me so I had to leave. I see that you did well enough without me, I'm surprised. This place is like a maze."

"Kurosaki-san helped me."

"Really ? He's not that type. Maybe he likes you."

"Tatsuki-chan" Said Orihime after she blushed.

"I joked, come on, we must to go now." The two girls walked on several long corridors and Orihime felt that she will faint. But she was grateful thet the road finished and she entered in the dojo. She had been in dojos before but this was the largest. Inside was even a small garden where sensei meditated. Ichigo, Ishida, Sado and Renji were there and many others. Each one have a special training and the persons who we aren't training were fighting. Tatsuki showed some moves to Orihime and she tried to imitate her, although she didn't do well. Despite this the black haired girl explained calmy each step.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan that I'm such a burden but simply my feet are moving as they wish."

"It's no problem. We were all like you at first, but over the time you will see that you will handle it increasingly better." The orange haires began to stare at the brunette. "What ? What happened ?"

"I'm not used with you to be so calm."

"Yes, sometimes I surprise even myself. I just love what I do."

"I'm happy for you."

"Ok. Now you can repeat what you've learned so far. I need to train. I will be here. Call me if you need me."

"Yes, I will." The black haired girl left at a group of girls and she started her training. After an hour Orihime began making great progress. She could here some claps and when she turned herself she could see an unknown man. The man looked very much as Ichigo, athough his hair was black and he had green eyes.

"Good job."

"Thank you."

"You're still at begining, don't you ?"

"Is it so obvious ?" Said Orihime after she blushed.

"You have nothing to ne ashamed oh. You're doing much better than others, trust me. I've seen enough people in my life and you're really talented."

"Thanks, mr. ..."

"My name is Kaien Shiba, but you can call me Kaien."

"Ok. Thanks, Kaien-sama."

"When you're speaking like that you make me seem old. I'm just 21 years old."

"Really ? You seem much younger."

"Thanks. If you want I can help you with you practice."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, I finished my job for today."

"Ok, then." And the two began their training. Kaien's training was different from Tatsuki's. Kaien taught her a few moves for a melee combat.

"Now grab my wrist and try what you have learned."

"Are you sure ? I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, Orihime, I'm professional."

"Ok, if you say so." Orihime caught his wrist and and she twisted it. It seems that she put too much strenght in it that she made Kaien slip and she felt over him. The two began to laugh, seeing the position which they have. But it seems that their amazement was ruined when Ichigo approached to them nervous.

"What the hell are you doing here ? I looked for you everywhere ! " Ichigo blushed seeing the position where Orihime was on him. "Did I interrupted something ?"

"No, not at all. " Said Kaien while he was raising himself up and after that he help Orihime too. "For what do you need my help ?"

"I want to practice more ASHI-GATANA."

"Why didn't you asked Chad or even Renji ?"

"They're busy with other stuff."

"Other stuff ?"

"It's better if you wouldn't asked." Said Ichigo after he moved his gaze on Orihime.

"I understand. Orihime are you ready to lean another move ?"

"Are you sure that I can do this."

"I'm sure. I will explain the move for you. ASHI-GATANA means saber leg, this blow is applied inside or outside the leg and the effects are as you were hit by a sword. It's very efficiency in a close combat and it's Ichigo's weak point."

"You must to say that, don't you ?"

"I've said to you. If you don't want me to say that you would prove me that I'm wrong."

"You're such a nuisance."

"Hey, watch how you talk with your Sensei."

"Sensei ?" Asked Orihime astonished.

"Yes, I'm one of sensei. Sorry that I didn't told to you sonner, Orihime. This is Kurosaki Ichigo, one of my students. It behaves quite aggressive, but he's a good boy. I don't wonder why don't you have a girlfriend."

"You can talk less about me and train me more ?"

"Ok, you asked for. Orihime look and learn."

"Ok." The boys began their training. So far they managed to avoid the others blows. Kaien seemed more to play with Ichigo, but it appears that the orange haired boy have problems learning this movement. Kaien blows were so precise, Orihime couldn't help but she admired him for that. After a few minutes Kaien stoppen, despite Ichigo's opposition.

"It's enough for today." Said Kaien.

"What the hell, I barely heated."

"You will get you hurt yourself if you keep so. Ichigo you're a good fighter, I'm sure you will do fine."

"I would have felt better if I could finally learn it today."

"Rest yourself, you deserve it. And you too, Orihime. If you want to practice more you can practise together.

"I should have go. I let you to take care on Orihime. I hope you will not scare her too much." Ichigo addresed him a few swearings what amused Orihime. Ichigo turned his gaze on her and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why ?"

"You're funny."

"Really ?"

"Yes. And this gave me an idea. I think I know how I can hel you to learn the movement."

"I'm all ears."

"Well it's pretty simple. You focus yourself too much on the movement itself, I advice to try it more natural."

"Natural ?"

"Yes. Try to do it, not to think about it. I think it will go."

"I think I have nothing to lose." Ichigo has relaxed his body entering into a kind of meditation. After a few moments his movement became better and he was even approached with Kaien's ones. Orihime applauded him and he smiled.

"I don't know how, but you're idea worked. Thanks."

"With pleasure, Kurosaki-kun."

"Do you want to train yourself more ?"

"With you ?"

"Why not ? You helped me so this is at least what I can do for you."

"I'm not as good as you."Orihime said, while she was looking at the black belt around his waist.

"Let's make a bet !"

"A bet ?"

"Yeah. If you win a fight I will tell you why I fight and if you win you will tell me your own."

"No, thanks. I think I will take a break."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes." And Orihime left letting Ichigo to look after her. After some moments Renji jumped on Ichigo's back.

"Here you are. I and Chad finished our training. If you want we can train with you."

"No thank, I think it's ok."

"Ok ?" And Renji looked in the direction where Ichigo was looking. "Don't tell me that you really like the new girl."

"I don't know, Renji. I'm feeling that I met her before."

"Maybe in your perverst dreams" said Renji while he pushed Ichigo at some distance away.

"I'm wondering why I tried to speak with you. You're impossible."

"That's my line. Come on, Ichigo. Let's party all the night."

"Why I feel like I'm going to regret this ?"

"Because you will." Ichigo left, beeing dragged by Renji and the boy's evening started.

Orihime go outside for a walk. Ichigo's discussion make her to remember her brother so she needs to free her mind. While she was walking she found a place near a lake and she decided to relax there. The wind was blowing slightly and Orihime sensed the need to to stretched her body on the warm glass. The atmosphere was quiet, only crickets could be heard from time to time. Orihime was grateful for such moments. After a few minutes she heard rustling grass and a familiar voice.

"I didn't think that anyone will find my favorite place."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaien-sama, if you want I can go."

"No, it's fine you didn't bother me. You know sometimes it's good to share your thoughts with someone" Said Kaien, after what she sat himself near her. "What's bothering you?"

"Recently a bad thing happend to me and know it seems that everything reminds me about it. It's painful."

"I understand. So that was the reason why you come here, huh ?"

"Yes, I didn't told to anyone that, even Tatsuki, despite I think knows that."

"You can talk with me about that whenever you want. That was why I started to learn karate, too. I lost the girl that I loved and with what I wanted to spend the rest of my life. She wanted a more peaceful and better world and her passion was karate. So I decided to make myself a sensei to continue with the sport she loved so much and also to help people to find their way in life."

"It's so beautiful and sad in the same time." Said Orihime, one tear dripping on her cheek.

"Maybe. I hope only that she's proud of me."

"I'm sure she is." Her words make Kaien to blush.

"We should go. Tomorrow we will have a special training so we have to get up early."

"What is it ?"

"It's a surprise. You will see tomorrow. I'm sure that you will like it."

"Ok, I will trust you then." Kaien raised himself first, then he offered his hand to help her.

"My lady." Orihime giggled and accepted it.

"Thank you for listening to me. You really helped me a lot."

"I'm glad that I could help you. It would be better if you will go ahead, I will remain here a little."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes, I think I must do something before I can fall asleep."

"Ok. Good night, Kaien-sama."

"I told you you can tell me simply Kaien." Orihime giggled.

"Good night, Kaien."

"Good night, Orihime." Orihime ran up to her room while Kaien thought about her intriguing personality. She seems to look like his Miyako and that woke up old feelings inside him. Orihime was trying to find Tatsuki to tell her about her first day, but the black haired girl was no were to be found. She found her finally in Orihime's room sleaping in her beg. The orange haired girl giggled amused by the care she received from her.

"Good night, Tatsuki" Whispered her. Then she turned off the light and she put herself in bed, near Tatsuki. It seems like her summer vacantion would be fun, she thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came eventually greeted by some noises. Orihime pulled her pillow over her head and Tatsuki raised herself swearing.

"I swear someday I will kill him." said furios the black haired girl.

"What happened ?" asked Orihime sleepy.

"It looks like it's one of Kaien's wacky ideas." The noise began to be heard increasingly louder. "I really hate this guy."

"What should we do ?"

"We must to change ourselves and to go to training. I guess a pair of shorts and a T-shirt would be ok."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes. Just hurry, the sooner we will finish the sooner we will get back to sleep." Orihime giggled. "What ?"

"That doesn't sound like you. Tatsuki that I knew it was the first that would have been ready for any competition."

"It's his fault." Orihime threw her pillow in Tatsuki.

"You like him."

"No, I don't like him at all Orihime." but Tatsuki's face become redder. "I will go to change. See you in the court."

"Ok, see you there."

Tatsuki exited the room and Orihime was happy for her friend. She wouldn't believe that she could love someone. But she couldn't blame her, Kaien was a really nice guy. Orihime changed herself in a white simple T-shirt and a pair of green shorts. She caught her hair in a ponytail. Then she put a pair of red sneakears and she was ready to go. She was a little afraid that she could be lost, but all her fear disappeared when she saw Ichigo. The boy was surprised to see how well the girl looked in normal clothes. Orihime smiled when the teen was closer to her.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun. How did you sleep ?"

"Morning, Inoue. I haven't slept at all, you ?"

"I slept well until the alarm began to sound. Do you know what would happen ?"

"Yes. It's probably it's the running annual competition. Sensei always think that it's a surprise, but it's not such a big surprise because it's organizated for years."

"How long have you been here ?"

"For 9 years I guess, this year is the 10th."

"Wow... that's a long time."

"Yes, it is."

"Kurosaki-kun why did you wanted to know why I came here ?"

"Because you remind me of someone."

"That's weird because you seem familiar for me, too."

"It's probably just a coincidence."

"Yes, you're right." and the teens arrived in the yard. "I have to go, see you later."

"Yes, later."

Ichigo still didn't understood who's the person that which person she remembers to him. Kensei's voice made him to rebound to reality and to prepare himself for the race. Before the participants line up at the starting line they had to go through sensei to take a number. Orihime was surprised to see so many sensei. They were more than 10. Orihime placed herself in a queue and she expected her turn. She was glad that the person at the end of the row was actually Kaien.

"Oh, what surprise. I didn't expected you to choose my stand."

"It was a surprise for me too. You can blame me that 0 it's my lucky number."

"It's a special number. You're right. " and he gave her a note with her number. "Good luck, it will be some competition this year."

"Thank you." and Orihime left after she offered to him a nice smile.

After that she went to her place and she began to warm her muscles. Of sure that the comments of some individuals couldn't miss.

"Hello beautiful, what's doing a beauty like you in a place like this. If you want I can take you at a ride in my car, far away from all these idiots."

"No, thanks. I like here so please go away."

"Come on, doll. Don't treat me so cold." The guy tried to touch her, but Orihime twisted his and and she pinned him immediately.

"If you say that once again I will break your hand. Did you understand me ?"

"When you're talking with me so hard you're exciting me even more." Orihime forced worse his wrist and the boy screamed in pain.

"Ok, I understand. I will leave so you can free me."

He seemed to tell the truth so Orihime freed him pushing him away from her. But the guy didn't want to give up so easily. Once he was released he wanted to caught the girl, but fortunately Kaien was in the area and he strucked the boy on the ground. After he ensured himself that the boy will not move himself for a long time he returned to Orihime.

"Are you fine ?"

"Yes. Sorry, that I worried you. I thought that I had the situation under control, but it seems like I couldn't do anything right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Orihime. You did great. Shika is a pervert with black belt so you've really done well. Many girls would panicked, but you acted just fine. Probably it wasn't the best idea to release him."

"Yes... You're right."

"What's with that sad face ?" and Kaien used his hands to raise the corners of her mouth to for a smile. That made Orihime to smile. "Yes, much better. Now all you have to do is to focus on competition. I think you can win."

"Really ?"

"Yes. Maybe many of them have black belts, but they aren't so good at running, believe me."

"Thank you, for all. You're a really good friend, Kaien-sama." Orihime saw that she made him upsat so she corrected herself. "Sorry, I wanted to say, Kaien."

"No, it's fine. You can call me whatever you want. I must to go now. Good luck."

"Yes."

****After 5 minutes

The noise increased and everyone was aligned. Once they heard the start everyone began to run. Kaien was right. The race didn't approached by a quarter and a half of them already given up. Orihime and Ichigo were headed, while the others were at a great distance away.

"I didn't know that you run." said the orange haired girl.

"I might say the same about you."

"Running is one of my passions. I like to run every morning and evening. It helps me to relax. Now it's your turn."

"Can you believe that my father's fault ? My family's pretty crazy and my dad uses to wake me up with his special kick. When I was young I couldn't run after him to repay him, but over the time I began to handle increasingly better and now I can repay him easily."

"That's a nice story, I guess." said Orihime dizzy.

"It's ok. I don't expect you to understand."

"It's not like I don't understand, but... it doesn't matter." Ichigo felt that the discussion hurt her so he preferred to remain silent.

They eventually reached the middle of the race. This was the most complicated part. They were surrounded by trees and they had to take care to beware of their branches. Orihime was careless and she was hit by a branch, which made her to fall. Hearing the crash Ichigo directed to forehead was covered with blood and Orihime murmured something about a blue man. Her breating seemed to be too slow so Ichigo did mouth to mouth breathing. Orihime finally opened her eyes and she blushed when she saw Ichigo's lips on hers. Ichigo saw that Orihime was well so he distanced and he helped her to raise herself up.

"Are you fine, Inoue ?"

"I think." her face was redder than a tomato.

"Are you sure ?" and he put his hand on her cheeks."You don't have temperature, despite you're all read. Are you sure that you're okay ?"

"Y-y-yes." Ichigo started to worry more so he took her in his arms. "Kurosaki-kun... what ... what .. are you... doing ?"

"I took you to the infirmary."

"But I can walk by myself."

"Don't ever think about it. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself while I'm around you." Orihime hide her face in his T-shit and she murmured 'Thank you'

The road was pretty quiet. Orihime's heart was beating so hard that she was afraid that Ichigo would realize it. After a while Ichigo began to speak.

"Do you know why I decided to practice karate ?"

"No. Why did you ?"

"Because it was something what I and my mother used to do. She encouraged me every time I wanted something. After her death I didn't know how to get along. The karate were the only thing that managed to save me. Because of this I don't want to give up and I want to become the best to protect all my loved ones. That's the reason why I was nervous yesterday. If I couldn't learn that movement that mean that my dream was in vain."

"I don't think you have to struggle so hard. You must not to be the best , you must to be good enough and the rest will come by itself. I think you're strong enough. I think you can do everything you want. You're a good person, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo took Orihime stronger in his arms like he wanted to embrace her. "Kurosaki-kun ?"

"Thank you, Inoue."

The girl left her head again on his chest. In that moment Ichigo decided that he want to protect her from any harm. Holding her so close he could undertand the pain what she wore in her heart. Only a person who had suffered as much as him was able to understand him. And she was able to understand him better than himself. 


End file.
